


Этот мир

by Vindi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vindi/pseuds/Vindi
Summary: Этот мир, понимает Ивайзуми, никогда не повторится.И они с Ойкавой — тоже.





	Этот мир

      Белые кроссовки, чёрный асфальт.  
      — Я не хочу домой.  
      Не голос Ойкавы заставляет Ивайзуми остановиться — его спина. Впечатываться в неё лбом оказывается не больно — не так больно, как смотреть вниз, — поэтому Ивайзуми послушно утыкается лицом в бездвижные лопатки и закрывает глаза. Ремень спортивной сумки, обнимающий Ойкаву дохлым удавом, царапает его подбородок.  
      — Я не хочу домой, Ива-чан, — повторяет упрямо Ойкава.  
      Дом — это родители, которые не дождутся новостей о победе. Дом — это всё ещё не выплаканные слёзы.  
      — Да, — говорит Ивайзуми. — Я тоже не хочу.  
      Тепло болезненно прямой спины исчезает. Ивайзуми приходится поднять голову и разлепить тяжёлые ресницы. Шея ноет, светофор ослепляет бесполезным миганием: перекрёсток пуст.  
      Вчера, когда Ивайзуми свернул налево, а Ойкава пошёл прямо, он тоже был пуст. Вчера перекрёсток был пуст, а их переполняла уверенность — в себе, в победе.  
      Сегодня — белые кроссовки и чёрный асфальт.  
      Сегодня Ойкава сворачивает направо, и Ивайзуми идёт за ним.  
  
      Шаг Ойкавы медленный и становится ещё медленнее.  
      — Смотри, — говорит Ойкава, замирая.  
      Ивайзуми послушно смотрит, но замечает, когда уже поздно:  
      — Лужа.  
      Белые кроссовки сереют под холодной тяжестью воды, чёрный асфальт мерцает блеском рождественской мишуры.  
      — Я и не заметил, что сегодня шёл дождь, — удивляется Ивайзуми.  
      Ойкава вскидывает голову и нелепо морщится: листва дзельквы роняет на его нос запоздавшую каплю.  
      — Я тоже.  
      Он перепрыгивает через лужу, Ивайзуми беспощадно шлёпает по своему отражению за ним.  
      Шаг Ойкавы быстрый и становится ещё быстрее.  
      Зелень аллеи обнимает их приятным шелестом, влажный воздух напоминает, как дышать. В кроссовках Ивайзуми хлюпает всё громче. Ойкава поправляет ремень сумки и делает громкий вдох.  
      — Кто последний — с того тофу!  
      Это нечестно: у Ойкавы фальстарт, а у Ивайзуми тяжёлые кроссовки. Но он молча срывается следом — почти так же быстро он гнался за последним мячом. Мир мелькает акварельными разводами, кожу, мышцы и лёгкие прожигает упрямством, горло — назревающей простудой. Если Ивайзуми когда-нибудь вернётся домой, он выпьет три чашки ненавистного имбирного чая.  
  
      Когда аллея выплёвывает их навстречу Хиросегаве, он делает последний рывок. Тот мяч Ивайзуми не поймал — но Ойкаву ловит, и чужой победный клич превращается в вопль протеста. Ойкава поскальзывается на склизком склоне, цепляется за рукав Ивайзуми и валится с ним в мокрую прибрежную траву. В нос ударяет свежий запах земли. Ивайзуми успевает обхватить затылок Ойкавы ладонью — и отбивает костяшки. Колено тоже ноет ушибом, так ему и надо. Ивайзуми морщится, усмехаясь:  
      — Ничья.  
      Ойкава потирает локоть и мрачно отдувается от слипшейся чёлки.  
      — Первым угощаешь ты.  
      — Нет, ты.  
      Их ноги спутаны, и Ойкава пинается зря. Зря дёргается, пихая Ивайзуми ладонями в грудь: ремень сумки съезжает с надплечья к его горлу. Ойкава шипит и мечется мангустом, выпутываясь из удавки, пока Ивайзуми стягивает собственную сумку через голову. Он тяжело швыряет её в грязь и рваным движением расстёгивает Ойкавину мастерку.  
      Взмокший Ойкава наконец выбирается из захвата сумки-убийцы, жадно глотает воздух и пялится на Ивайзуми во все глаза.  
      — Ива-чан, ты не посмеешь, — хрипит он и мотает головой, не замечая, как возит волосами по сырой земле. — Нет, нет, нет.  
      Ивайзуми насмешливо склоняет голову к плечу.  
      — Ещё как посмею, — и ныряет вспотевшими руками под чужую футболку.  
      В этом мире Ойкава до ужаса боится трёх вещей: неисправленных ошибок, просроченного молока — и щекотки.  
      Ойкава то протестующе визжит, то клянётся купить три — хорошо, пять! — порций тофу. Он безуспешно перехватывает предплечья Ивайзуми, вертится, чуть не даёт ему коленом в пах, но быстро сдаётся. Его голова откидывается назад, Ойкава громко сглатывает — кадык дёргается под кожей, и Ивайзуми клонит куда-то в сторону, когда он ловит это движение взглядом. Одна рука больше не у дел: приходится опереться на землю, чтобы не упасть.  
      Ойкава крепко жмурится, ёрзает, часто бьёт ладонями по земле, поджимает живот, пытаясь сбежать от щекочущих прикосновений, и — смеётся.  
      Вечернее небо обрушивается на Ивайзуми пятью атмосферами.  
      Смех Ойкавы обрушивается на Ивайзуми пониманием чего-то настолько огромного, что не хватает объёма лёгких и длины кишок, не хватает пространства черепной коробки и желудка, не хватает даже ладоней, цепких и умело-жёстких от частых поцелуев мяча, чтобы охватить это —  _что-то_  — огромное.  
  
      Этот влажный запах земли, этот фальшивый свист ветра, этот ласкающий спину взгляд заката, это насмешливое журчание реки. Эти грязные шумные чайки над головой и грязные кроссовки на грязных носках, эта грязная колкая трава под левой ладонью и грязные капли пота под ладонью правой, этот грязный ком в больном горле. Этот чистый смех.  
      Этот  _мир_ , понимает Ивайзуми, никогда не повторится.  
      И они с Ойкавой — тоже.  
  
      Ойкава смеётся то с мокрым прихлюпыванием, то с сухим присвистыванием, он смеётся, хотя причин на это нет, хотя рука Ивайзуми давно перестала атаковать его. Она замерла — лежит забытым грузом на его животе, на горячем, трепещущем в конвульсиях хохота животе. А потом она перестаёт лежать — и Ойкава перестаёт смеяться. Ойкава распахивает глаза.  
      Глаза у Ойкавы большие. Глаза у Ойкавы, что и небо, что и земля, что и кожа под его носом, — влажные.  
      — Ива-чан?.. — окликает Ойкава, и его голос — не тот, каким он смеялся. Этот голос тихий, почти несмелый. Этот голос почти уносит ветер.  
      Ивайзуми притворяется, что не почти, и не отвечает.  
      Ткань футболки Ойкавы тяжёлая, тяжелее осадка поражения на дне желудка, но Ивайзуми находит в себе силы: он ведёт ладонью вверх, приподнимая футболку, он оголяет, вверяет подтянутый живот Ойкавы холодному ветру и своему взгляду — и видит, как по коже рассыпаются мурашки. Потом — чувствует. Потом понимает: уже давно.  
      Кожа неровная и нервная, тёплая и липкая, и нежная — нежнее, чем Ивайзуми представлял. Он мягко оглаживает неровную нежность ладонью, он поднимается кончиками пальцев по лесенке рёбер, он считает ступеньки про себя и сбивается, когда касается подушечками затвердевшего соска.  
      Тело Ойкавы дрожит. Руки Ойкавы дрожат, цепляясь пальцами за траву, путаясь в грязно-зелёном. Губы Ойкавы дрожат, снова складываясь в его имя, но теперь Ивайзуми — не почти — не слышит.  
      Его оглушает шум крови в ушах и грохот сердца под ладонью, заполошного, испуганного. Бам-бам-бам. Беспокойный стук пронизывает кончики пальцев Ивайзуми, прокатывается по венам, жарким эхом отражается в его висках и в горле, в его животе, в паху, в его коленях, в пятках — в его собственном сердце, и от этого хочется плакать, от этого хочется жить, от этого хочется — от всего мира и от всего Ойкавы — многого.  
      Бам-бам-бам.  
      Ивайзуми всхлипывает, опуская резко, как срубленную, голову вниз, падая в Ойкаву лицом, потираясь виском о его ключицы, щекой — о шершавую ткань футболки; вслушиваясь в горячие удары о рёбра. Лежать на Ойкаве жёстко и неудобно — ещё неудобнее его обнимать, нырнув под лопатки обеими руками. Спина у Ойкавы напряжённая и продрогшая, и, наверное, от прикосновений Ивайзуми ему становится только холоднее. Им обоим неудобно, жёстко, горячо-холодно — Ивайзуми закрывает глаза, улыбаясь.  
      — И что мне с тобой делать, Ива-чан?.. — шепчет Ойкава и невесомо, осторожно касается ладонями его плеч.  
      — Сам думай, идиот, — бормочет Ивайзуми ему куда-то под громкое сердце.  
      Но Ойкава не думает — или не думают его руки. Они сжимают и разжимают ткань мастерки Ивайзуми, глупые руки, неуверенные, потерянные.  
      — Ты тяжёлый, — резко выдыхает Ойкава, и он всё-таки думал, потому что его голос звучит почти злобно; так же злобно вцепляются в плечи Ивайзуми его пальцы.  
      — А ты слабак? — жмурится от тепла боли и от тепла выдоха, задевшего его макушку, Ивайзуми.  
      — От тебя воняет потом, — цедит Ойкава, наверняка искривляя в некрасиво-смешной гримасе лицо.  
      — От тебя тоже, — вдыхает его солёно-горький запах Ивайзуми.  
      Ойкава дышит, наверное, обиженно. Ойкава дышит испуганно. Ойкава дышит, а Ивайзуми дышит вместе с ним — и это главное чудо из всего, что случалось с этим миром за чёртовы миллиарды лет.  
      — Перестань, — просит Ойкава, и в его срывающемся голосе, в его пальцах, остро вцепившихся в Ивайзуми, в его грудной клетке — беспомощная дрожь.  
      — Это ты перестань, — предлагает Ивайзуми.  
      И Ойкава перестаёт. И Ойкава расслабляет руки — для того, чтобы вцепиться в Ивайзуми снова.  
      Чтобы сплющить его мстительными объятиями, чтобы вмазать, втереть в себя, в свои жёсткие неудобные рёбра, чтобы выбить из лёгких малейшие крохи воздуха — чтобы упереться острым подбородком в макушку и побито в неё заскулить.  
      — Сопли на меня не пускай, — хрипит задавленно Ивайзуми и сам трётся об Ойкаву забитым носом.  
      Ойкава ревёт ещё упоительнее, чем смеётся, он завывает, надрывно давясь всхлипами, он опрокидывает Ивайзуми на холодную землю и сам наваливается мёртвой тяжестью сверху, стараясь прижаться, притереться ещё сильнее, ещё ближе, пошлее и отчаяннее, и его тело трясёт как в лихорадке, крупно и доверчиво, и его спина всё-таки теплеет, когда Ивайзуми растирает её ладонями, и его колючие губы касаются виска Ивайзуми раскалённым клеймом.  
      Ивайзуми глотает слёзы тихо, но футболка на груди Ойкавы промокает насквозь.  
  
      Ойкава, кажется, всё-таки вытирает об Ивайзуми сопли.  
      Он медленно сползает в траву, но быстро опирается на руки, поднимая непослушное тело, и бесполезно устраивается испачканной задницей на побитой спортивной сумке. Он быстро хлопает глазами и оглядывается то на реку, то на свои кроссовки, то на кроссовки Ивайзуми. Ивайзуми пытается успокоить тяжёлое дыхание и прочистить горло. Выходит отстойно — но он всё равно усаживается рядом, отряхивает мастерку от налипших комьев грязи и даёт Ойкаве щелбан.  
      Небо кровоточит дотлевающим солнцем, опухшее от слёз лицо Ойкавы кровоточит смущением. Ветер запускает в его спутанные волосы холодные пальцы, а холодные пальцы Ойкавы цапают Ивайзуми за нос.  
      — Ты такой чумазый, Ива-чан, — кривит он губы в улыбке.  
      — На себя посмотри, туалетный утёнок, — фыркает Ивайзуми, но от ладони Ойкавы не уворачивается — льнёт к ней.  
      Пальцы Ойкавы пахнут землёй, натирают щёку Ивайзуми со скрипучим беспощадным усердием и — совсем не помогают.  
      — О нет. Стало только хуже. Прости, — щурит глаза Ойкава, и в его довольном голосе — ни капли сожаления или совести.  
      У Ивайзуми пылают уши и мёрзнет задница, поэтому он перехватывает бесстыжие пальцы и поднимается с промятой травы, тянет Ойкаву за собой. Колени Ойкавы обессиленно подгибаются и норовят снова бухнуться в мокрую пыль, но он послушно помогает поднять себя, крепко цепляясь за ладонь. Ивайзуми распрямляет спину, и ему становится легче дышать.  
      Замерев напротив, Ойкава пьяно мажет взглядом по его губам. Ивайзуми неловко этому улыбается.  
      — Серьёзно, ты как будто в грязевой вулкан нырял, — спешно стекает пристыженный взгляд Ойкавы на его поржавевшую мастерку.  
      Голос у Ойкавы сиплый. Улыбка Ивайзуми смелеет. Смелеет стук его сердца.  
      — Но не я обещал купить пять порций тофу.  
      Ойкава трагично — и очень забавно — закатывает глаза.  
      — Ива-чан!  
      Ивайзуми смеётся.  
  
      Пусть, пусть у них с Ойкавой никогда ни на что не будет второго шанса. Пусть их сегодняшний матч не повторится — как не повторяется ни один закат. Но этот не признающий дублетов мир, мир, в котором они сегодня проиграли, — тот же самый, в котором они однажды встретились.  
      Этот мир — лучший.  
  
      Ойкава дышит ровно, но сбитый пульс выдаёт его с головой. Его ладонь — сильная, скользкая, горячая, живая — всё ещё не отпустила ладонь Ивайзуми.


End file.
